Alex Rider Meets his Parents
by surfsupsyd
Summary: What if after the last book Alex finds out his parents are actually alive and goes to live with them instead of Sabina Pleasure what will happen when Alex comes face to face with his uncle who was supposed to be dead? Rated K cause Im paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

Alex walked up the steps to a beach house off the coast of California wincing a bit due to the many left over injuries from his last mission He had

fount out his parents and uncle were actually alive and he was being sent to live with them. When he heard this he had not felt joy as he had

expected but anger for Jack his, sister,mother, best friend, and housekeeper had died at the hands of scorpia the worst terror organization in the

world. He shook his head to rid his thoughts as he got to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door to the house his supposedly family as he

waited for an answer he suddenly became nervous which is an unusual emotion for him because he had stared at the doors of death multiple

times and had not been nervous. Alan Blunt and miss Jones had said the had alerted the Riders he was coming but as Alex waited patiently for

the door which seemed to be an enormous amount of time to open; when alex heard the slight sound of footsteps as someone tried to sneak up

to him as he grew nearer Alex turned around and administered a roundhouse kick and some moves scorpia had taught him finally ending it with

punching him in the head when the man collapsed unconscious. Alex gasped it was Ian he had just knocked out his uncle spy extrordinair. He

felt a grin creep up on his face his mask disappearing as he had a wonderful idea he knew Jack would have laughed as he found a watering can

out by the garden he went down to the beach and filled it up with ice cold sea water. When he walked back Ian was still on the ground Alex

poured the water over Ian's head with glee as Ian sat up and spluttered staring at alex as he said "we didn't think you were coming until noon"

Alex only grinned as he said "Long time no see I thought you were supposed to be dead" alex ended the last of his sentence coldly anger

threatening to spill into his words the mask began to slip of his face to show anger, hurt, and bewilderment.

Ian's POV

Ian stared at the face he used to knew now what had once been warm brown eyes like melting chocolate in the sun the eye that stared at him

now were cold filled with sorrow and knowing as if the boy in front of him were no longer the alex he used to know. As Alex walked over to pull

him up Ian noticed a slight limp "Why are you limping alex" Ian asked Alex replied in a tone Ian did not recognize on that said " Fractured

growth plate don't worry though doctor says its not to be worried about know if you could open the door I'd be glad to go in and change" Just

then Ian notice a smear of blood on Alex's arm but when Ian stood up to step closer and take a look at it alex flinched and a mask slid over his

face again as he said in a hard voice "just an old wound no need do worry I'll just wrap it up inside I know how to do it" Ian just looked at him

as if he couldn't believe his ears then seemed to notice he was staring as he took out his key and opened the door.

Helen Riders POV

As I saw my son walk through the door I smiled but that was before I saw his face it looked like he was trying to mask his emotion but was

failing miserably at it he walked with a slight limp and was bleeding down his shoulder. But when he saw me his expression changed into utter

bewilderment the mask slowly sliding off his face as he walked in I could see he was having trouble trying to hide some thing then I saw Ian

walk through the door as Ian walked in I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before and he was gasping for breath it looked as if he had

got the wind knocked out of him I then noticed I was staring then I said "Alex" he merely smirked as he said " do you have like an ice pack or

something because I think I hurt Ian pretty bad" Ian grunted as he said "I regret giving you those karate lessons now but now that I thin of it

half those moves are illegal in the US" The smile was knocked off Alex's face as he said "They didn't tell you did they" then he muttered more to

himself than us " of course they left it up to me for all that Ive done for them?" As I said "Tell us what" he just stared at the floor before

replying " I don't want to worry you Ill tell you when I think you will be able to hear it" I said "Alex honey do you want me to look at your arm?

" He looked surprised as if he hadn't even noticed it as he said "Oh yeah... um Id rather do it my self where is the first aid kit" he asked "Don't

be silly Alex I'll fix that up for you" Alex looked as if he wanted to argue but as he saw that their was no way out he simply sighed before

replying " Fine but only my arm" As he walked over I could see that he was quite apprehensive about this "Alex honey you need to take your

shirt off so I can check your shoulder he looked alarmed at the thought before saying "Fine but don't look surprised at what you see you have to

gain my trust before I tell you anything" I was surprised at his change of tone it sounded almost angry as he took his shirt off I couldn't help it

I gasped there were scars everywhere but what stood out the most was a the scar of a bullet in his chest I saw Ian's eyes widen as he looked at

Alex's back Alex simply sighed and as he sat down took the gauze from my hand as he wrapped his arm up professionally I stared at him but the

only reply he gave was " It's classified if you want answers take it up with M16" he said the last word with fury as if they were to blame.

Alex's POV

Well that could have gone better he thought bitterly as he walked to the room on the third floor that was supposed to be his he missed his

home in Chelsea but most of all he missed Jack he knew she was in a better place away from him but as the thought entered his mind he

quickly shoved it out knowing that Jack wouldn't want him to think that way.

John Riders POV

When John Rider got home from work that day he was for the least surprised at what he saw his wife was curled up on the couch her long

blonde hair spilling shoulder she as she glared at Ian. "I can't believe you trained our son she spoke in a angry tone that told him it was best to

stay out of this but his curiosity got the best of him what do you mean john said as he stepped into the living room he asked whats going on

here His wife looked up t him and for the first time that week she smiled as she said Alex is here!" "What" i replied generally confused but then I

saw a boy walking dow the stairs out of the corner of my eye he had curly blonde hair just like his mother an warm brown eyes he was well

built for his age for he was only 15 he walked with a slight limp and had his shoulder wrapped as he came closer his face looked hard and his

eyes looked tired and looked like they were filled with grief. As John stared at him he thought this is the boy Ian has told us about this is our

son what happened to him?

Thats when Alex said "Hey do you guys have a phone I could use cuz I had to throw mine out last week and I didn't get a chance to tell my

friend I was going to America" As I said why did you have to throw your phone out Alex gave a slight shudder as he said "um no reason there

might have been something to do with the fact that someone bugged it" he muttered the last part as he said "So your John Rider" It was more

of a statement than a question John simply nodded as as he said "Why are you limping" Alex smirked as he replied a he said "classified as to

why but I fractured my ankle incase you were wondering" and with that he turned on his hells and walked up the stairs. John looked at his wife

and brother utterly bewildered. Ian burst out laughing only to stop because it looked like it had hurt his wife snorted as she said "Ian you've

really let yourself go getting your ass whooped by a teenager with a broken foot"

**Please R&R tried to put sime humor in might not have worked tell me if you like it and if I should continue! :) **

**-Syd**


	2. A Sort of Peaceful Sleep

**A Sort of Peaceful Sleep**

**Chapter 2**

**Hello wonderful people yes I am alive *smiles sheepishly* and I am terribly sorry for the long wait! I was recently on vacation and so I didn't have time to write the chapter I wanted to soo here is the new one! Most of you will probably just skip the authors note cuz you want to get right to the story but some will be important I guess I don't know *shrugs* so you can just go to the story now and not listen to me continuing to talk about nothing...just ignore me. Ice cream for all those awesome people who reviewed!**

Alex had gone to bed leaving them all speechless with his little appearance. As he got to his room which was already messy. His duffle bag was opened on his bed clothes all over the place, his sneakers were lay half hazerdley near the door and his school work was all over his desk. He was exhausted but he knew if he fell asleep now he would be plagued with nightmares from all his past missions and so he set to work on his piles of homework & projects he had missed while away on a mission.

He was half way through his geometry when Ian knocked on his door. As he entered Alex subconsciously guarded his emotions it had become a habit. Pushing his emotions deep inside him until the were brought up to the surface only to be pushed down again there was no time for that damn habit was deeply engraved from all of the stupid life endangering missions. Ian shifted his feet somewhat uncomfortably as he said "Alex its getting pretty late its almost 12:00 in the morning don't you think you should tuck in for the night?" Alex didn't meet his gaze as he analyzed his options carefully and with distaste if he went to bed now he may still have nightmares and he didn't particularly feel like emptying his stomach at the memory of Sarov.

But then again he was exhausted maybe he would get a break today psh he didn't count on it. But as he was going to choose another decision he noticed his uncle was looking at him weirdly. "Are...are you alright Alex?" he questioned warily Alex had been sitting there for three minutes with a pensive look on his face as if he was faced with a particularly difficult math equation. "I'm fine" muttered Alex irritably it was now in of these automatic responses like if someone asked your favorite color. But in reality he was anything but. He had just found out his parent had technically abandoned him for his own "good" as they hid from Scorpia. Only nooooo he just had to get dragged into the very world they were hiding from one with mad-men, guns, horrid plans and all out insanity. He hated to admit it but if he was fine than he may as well tell people that he was a wizard who went to a magical of magic wile away supposedly "sick". "Yeah...Yeah sorry I''ll go to bed now sorry" Ian looked at him critically one last time before retreating out the door closing it softly with a faint click.

******************************************LINE BRAKE******************************************

Third Person Pov

"Do you he's alright John" Asked Helen late that night as she and John sit at the kitchen table going over the days events. Helen nursing a cup of chamomile tea her long golden hair spilling over her sholders her warm brown orbs gazing up at him intently as he stirred his own cup of tea around halfheartedly. His brow creased in thought as he contemplated an answer that would satisfy her for he knew she would be awake all night if he said the wrong thing. "Well...its a lot for him to take in right now all we can really give him is time to open up to us I mean I can see where he would be a little frustrated with us." There we go he watched as she accepted that answer taking a satisfied sigh and a sip of tea as she put her cup in the sink and walked over to him. John wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way she looked up at him as she said "Do you think he's asleep I want to go check on him?" He laughed softly as he head this he had been home for only a day and she was already slipping into her motherly ways not that it was a bad thing. He was already thinking as father worrying about him just as much as Helen he nodded.

They quietly padded up the stairs and down the hall to Alex's room Helen opened up the door a crack as she peered inside a soft smile tugged at her lips as she saw her baby boy sleeping peacefully his dark blue covers twisted around him. He looked a lot younger a lot more innocent than when he was awake. She looked over at John his face was soft his eyes filled with love. As he watched his son sleeping soundly. How long they stood there they had no idea' but soon the decided to tuck in themselves if only they knew his peaceful sleep would be anything but plagued by nightmare of his memorys past forced to watch event he would rather have not come in contact in the first place play terrorize him with there mercyless replays. First the stormbreaker mission with the man of war hovering above him his lungs screaming for air and just as death was about to take him the scene changed again a series of scenes from Point Blank. To Wolf getting shot, ironboarding down the hill at breakneck speed, the train, Julius and soo much more. Sarov shooting himself Alex watching in horror as his lifeless body crashed to the floor. Crane and the magnet, (Did I get that right tell me If I didn't I'll fix it) Scorpia the pure terror coursing trough his body as he relized he was half a centimeter away from dying, Malgusto and and many other horrors that awaited him when his eyes clossed in search of peace only to find the torture that was his memories other people nightmares, his reality. If only they knew what was happening to him then maybe just maybe the would have been prepared for this.

For their son, nephew, but nothing could have prepared them for Alex Rider.

**The next chapter will be more exciting don't look at me like that I promise honest! I just wanted show what I think of John and Helen might think about this whole situation and set this fic up so that they develop a sort of disfunctional family. Kind of thats where i'm hoping to go with this Anyway If you guys have any Ideas for future chapters or this story in general i'm always happy to hear from you and thanks soooooo much for reading this story! Reviews get lollypops!**

**-Syd**


End file.
